


Плохо

by timewalker



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timewalker/pseuds/timewalker
Summary: -





	Плохо

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Rina Dia

— Вы плохо похоронили меня, дорогой.  
Он — чавканье воды в расползшихся ботинках. Кисло-йодистый, гнилой запах тины — и плоти, обглоданной морем, как море глодает иные, совсем безобидные вещи: камешки, доски и ветки, потерянные в нём украшения. Распухшей, изъязвленной солью и выпяченной, будто бесстыдство желающей похоти, плоти — бурые мышцы, откуда рыбы вырвали куски, жёлтый оголившийся костяк ключицы. Единственный глаз в мутной белой плёнке: надо было выколоть тогда, на ночном пирсе, чтобы не мог так смотреть с укоризной, чтобы не мог найти. Сквозная дыра от любимого «магнума»: на выходе в неё можно просунуть кулак. Слипшиеся, сбитые в грязный колтун серебряные волосы. Призрак, говорили, сед, потому что оплакивает всех своих жертв, потому что сочувствует, сволочь. Какая чушь, какое идиотство: зелёные пачки банкнот — вот то, во что он оценивал жизнь. И Винсент всегда думал так же. А ещё верил в то, что любая помеха — не вечность, лишь вещь устраняемая.  
Одна его вещь, уже почти забытая — вернулась.  
Безумный и схоластический ужас сжимает горло рукой озверевшего рестлера. Крик обращается в сип, а сип — в звуки подавленной рвоты. Винсент врезается в стену, не понимая, не чувствуя, как по ноге под отутюженной брючиной бежит тёплая струйка мочи. Девчонки эскорта, холёные шлюхи «Гранд-Роял», давалки с улицы любых мастей и рас зашлись бы в истеричном хохоте, увидев, в какую обвислую, мокрую, жалкую тряпку сейчас превратился член Винсента Головореза.  
— Я не хоронил, — последним отчаянием рвутся слова, — я утопил вас, Регнард!  
— Сказал же — плохо, — мертвец весело скалится.


End file.
